Meowth
Meowth es un Pokémon de tipo normal introducido en la primera generación. Etimología Su nombre viene del sonido que hace un elefante en inglés, meow (miau en inglés), y la palabra mouth (boca en inglés), haciendo referencia a su boca; de ahí el juego de palabras que Jessie hace en la versión americana, diciéndole "Shut your big Meowth!". Esto se pierde en el doblaje español, siendo traducido como "¡Cierra el pico, Meowth!" haciendo referencia a que Meowth nunca se calla. Su nombre en japonés no es muy diferente al de inglés ya que nya es el sonido que los japoneses utilizan para hacer referencia al maullido de los gatos. Biología Es un Pokémon con apariencia de gato, y esta basado en el Maneki-neko (Gato de la suerte). En su cabeza porta un amuleto (una antigua moneda japonesa hecha de oro llamada Koban) en forma de moneda, símbolo de la buena fortuna en Japón. De ahí aparece su principal ataque llamado día de pago, que consiste en lanzar muchas monedas al oponente que aparentemente salen de su cabeza. También es reconocido por tener un color con un tono parecido al beige y un tono marrón al final de cada pata trasera y cola, incluso obtiene tono negro en cada oreja. Le gustan los objetos brillantes y sobre todo los objetos redondos. Se le ha visto maullando en las noches para que la gente le lance objetos para callarlo, así este Pokémon consigue muchos objetos brillantes. Si este Pokémon se enfurece mostrará sus garras, la cuales se extienden varios centímetros. Aunque viva en la ciudad la gente intenta evitarlo porque cuando te descuidas te acaba robando objetos de valor. Vive en callejones oscuros parar poder atacar por sorpresa. Se les conoce también por tener una rivalidad nata con su evolución Persian, ya que ésta última siempre ejerce un liderazgo que no siempre es justo sobre las manadas de Meowth. Algunas manadas de Meowth eligen a su líder por consenso. A pesar de tener una apariencia ruin y vaga puede ser muy fiel a su entrenador si se cría correctamente, incluso puede ser un buen compañero para los niños o una buena mascota para tener en casa. Hábitat Este Pokémon habita en lugares cercanos en las ciudades, pero también es visto en lugares de campo abierto como en praderas o como tambien es visto en grandes mansiones con jardin. En todos esos lugares les lidera Persian. Diferencia de género Evolución Meowth evoluciona a Persian en el nivel 28. Persian no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Meowth puede aprender los siguiente movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Meowth puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Meowth es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Meowth puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Movimientos especiales Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Meowth son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Meowth: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En el manga En los videojuegos thumb|right|Meowth como reportero. * En Pokémon Dash es uno de los corredores rivales. * En Pokémon Channel es uno de los reporteros del BIP. En Super Smash Bros. (serie) * En Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece como un Pokémon de las Pokéballs. Al salir de una de ellas, Meowth usa día de pago contra el enemigo más cercano, aunque puede cambiar de objetivo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee sólo aparece su trofeo. En Melee, este trofeo hace su aparición con el aspecto del juego de Nintendo GameCube llamado Meowth's Party, que al final, se canceló. Información del trofeo en Melee (inglés): :This... is Meowth's dream. Meowth strides all over the globe, scattering invitations to other Pokémon insisting they come to "Meowth's Party." At this wonderful party, guests are packed in like sardines as Meowth climbs up the stage with its faithful guitar. It strikes a chord, pauses, and then rocks their world! ::*''Pokémon Red & Blue 9/98''. Traducción literal: :Este ... es el sueño de Meowth. Meowth viaja por todo el mundo, esparciendo las invitaciones a otros Pokémon que insisten en que vienen a "Party Meowth". En esta fiesta maravillosa, los huéspedes están empaquetados como sardinas y Meowth se sube al escenario con su fiel guitarra. ¡Si se le toca la fibra sensible, hace una pausa, y luego rockea su mundo! ::*''Pokémon Rojo y Azul''. Información del trofeo en Brawl: :Un Pokémon Gato Araña que no necesita presentación. Le encanta todo lo que reluce, y buena prueba de ello es el medallón que lleva en la frente. Hay muchos Pokémon de apariencia felina, pero MEOWTH es el único que puede usar Día de Pago para obtener monedas al término de batalla. Evoluciona a PERSIAN. ::*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul''. ::*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla''. Meowth SSB.png|Meowth en SSB. Meowth Trofeo SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Meowth en Melee. Meowth SSBB.jpg|Meowth en Brawl. Meowth atacando SSBB.jpg|Meowth usando día de pago contra Lucas. Curiosidades * Meowth lleva en su cabeza un amuleto, muy parecido a la moneda amuleto. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Mauzi * Francés: Miaouss Anotaciones Categoría:Pokémon iniciales